


Serenity

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Deceit Sanders, Background Thomas Sanders, Blood, But it’s just a simile, But that’s okay, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logan refuses to believe the other two, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, My friend came up with this idea but she gave me permission to use it, Patton is just a sweetheart, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is kinda confused, Sad, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Slow Updates, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Swearing, Will hit you right in the feels, ghost au, no actual drug use, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: se·ren·i·ty/səˈrenədē/nounthe state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.•••Three best friends purchase a house together, but have yet to learn the dark secrets hidden within...When they find out that a ghost potentially resides here with them, how will they react? Will they flee immediately? Will they investigate? Or, will they befriend this supposed ghost and try to help him?Maybe this ghost is trapped, and just desperately seeks serenity...Or, will their ‘happy ending’ turn out in shambles?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety, Virgil/Roman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fricken excited to write this. One of my best online friends gave me the idea for this book and SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE IT! 
> 
> Just a fair warning, in case you missed the tags; this story does include:  
> \- Swearing  
> \- Blood  
> \- Self harm implications  
> \- Suicide implications  
> \- Violence 
> 
> I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter, in case there are any. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

se·ren·i·ty

/səˈrenədē/

noun

the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.

~~~

The Nerd, the Theatre Geek, and the Overly-Emotional Optimist. To most, this is a trio that seemed unlikely in all circumstances. It sounded like a trio that would never work, even if they tried so hard they died of the strain. However, this miracle trio of people just so happened to break this mutual thought shared by the vast majority of society, and became the most iconic trio in school. They had been best friends since birth, and never once displayed any signs of burning out or drifting apart. In fact, their friendship grew stronger with each passing year. Life was spectacular for them. 

This iconic trio consists of Roman Ainsley, Patton Foster, and Logan Blanchet. 

Roman Ainsley was given the title of 'The Theatre Geek' of the group. He ADORED theatre arts and everything drama and acting related. He was a bit of a drama queen himself, so the role fit him perfectly. He often annoyed the hell out of Logan by beltin songs whenever he could, occasionally intentionally off-key to aggravate him further. His mind was filled to the brim with creativity, so he was also the fantasizer of the group. 

Patton Foster was given the title of 'The Overly-Emotional Optimist' of the group. He was extremely sensitive and is prone to falling emotional easily, but he also tried his best to remain optimistic, and not let negative emotions get in the way of this flourishing friendship. Additionally, hr was the most morally strong in the group and would often lambaste his friends for their poor moral choices. He doesn't intend to be harsh, but sometimes his emotions got the better of him. 

And finally, there was Logan Blanchet. He was given the title of 'The Nerd' of the group. He was highly intelligent and had won most trivia nights that were hosted, either at school or some other small group of people in the community. However, when he was merely a sophomore in high school, he won a national trivia event by getting every answer correct. He won two-thousand dollars from it. His logic and intellect often collided with Patton's morality and Roman's creative nature, but they somehow, by some miracle, manage to make it work. 

And now, they were all fresh out of University and looking to purchase a house. 

It was no surprise when Patton had begged them to purchase a house together. 

~~~

"No, Logan. We are not buying a house that's over twenty fucking years old," Roman chastised his friend in a hissed tone, sipping on his coffee. They had all gathered at the local coffee shop, and were currently browsing through available houses on Logan's iPad. The indistinct, muffled chatter of the other customers rang distantly in the trio's ears. "It's probably haunted or some shit."

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen," Logan replied with an exasperated sigh, glancing at Roman from his peripherals and taking a short sip of his own coffee. "I highly doubt that it's haunted, considering ghosts don't even exist in reality. In your fantasy world, maybe. But in the material world, there is no such thing as 'ghosts' or 'spirits' or 'demons'. Anything paranormal, really." 

"You don't know that!" Patton gasped from the left side of Logan. "What if they DO exist, and you've just angered them?! You should be nice to the ghosties!" 

Logan craned his neck slowly and cocked a thick eyebrow at the bubbly man. "I don't think that any of us have anything to worry about, Patton," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, which caused his thick, black, Warby Parker frames slide up his face a little bit. "And if we do, then there are a multitude of methods to eliminate the threat." 

"OR, instead of crossing the bridge when it starts crumbling, how about we cross the bridge while it's still sturdy, and pick a different house?" Roman suggested with slight annoyance dancing on his tongue. His eyes narrowed a bit. 

Logan sighed heavily and pressed his elbows onto the table, rubbing his face with his a palms and roughly carding his fingers through his hair. "Alright, allow me to remind you of the circumstances: we are all broke fresh-out-of-Univrrsity students with minimum wage jobs, looking to purchase a house together. You work as a Barista at a lesser known Starbucks, Patton works with animals at the local animal shelter, and I work at a fucking Walmart. So, needless to say, we need to take whatever we can get. Not only is this house ridiculously cheap, but it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Which, is perfect for us. It has more than we should be able to get for this price. Additionally, it looks beautiful. So, therefore, we should purchase this house, and we should leave bizzare worries out of it." 

"But Logan, what if there is a ghost, and what if it's hostile?" Patton questioned in a gentle voice, biting at his blunt fingernails. Then skin around the nails was peeling and dry because of his nail biting habit, and Logan had tried too many times to assist him in shaking the habit. It never worked. 

Logan took a deep, refocusing breath, and kept his eyes closed as he spoke. "I will handle all of that, okay? I can call somebody to cleanse the house if it comes to that point." He was not in the mood to entertain these preposterous notions spewing out of his best friends' brains, but he managed to remain calm. 

Roman shook his head disapprovingly. "Use that big brain of yours, Einstein. There HAS to be a reason why this house is so beautiful, yet so god damn cheap. It MUST be haunted." 

Logan took another deep, aggravated breath before his eyes fluttered open. "Perhaps because it's so old it's cheaper. Not everything cheap is haunted, Princey." 

Roman pouted dramatically, like a child who didn't get their way. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "FINNEEE." 

"Tell you what? I will buy you both something of your choosing with a budget of $100 each if we purchase this house," Logan suggested, glancing around to both of his paranoid friends. Roman seemed to perk up at the idea, but Patton seemed to be confused. He tilted his head cluelessly. 

"Anything?" He questioned. "So, I can pick out anything I want and you'll buy it for me, as long as it's $100 or less?" 

Logan nodded slowly in confirmation, pursing his lips outwards a bit. "Affirmative. As long as its not an animal- which we would have to spend a lot of time discussing and negotiating- I will purchase it for you. Same with you, Roman," logan turned to look at Roman. 

Roman and Patton both agreed, though reluctantly. 

A relieved smile spread across Logan's thin lips. He then reached over and intertwined his right hand with Roman's left, and his left hand with Patton's right. This was so uncharacteristic of Logan to do, but at that moment, Logan couldn't care less. Typically, arriving at a satisfactory conclusion was an incredibly laborious task when it came to the other two versus Logan. The other two were more... imaginative. They tended to get lost in fantasy worlds that came directly out of their creative minds, while Logan was more focused on reality. Rarely would you find Logan drifting off into a world where material world laws do not apply. It took bribery, sure, but he knew from his past knowledge in Psychology that a person is more motivated to do something if they receive a reward for it. Intrinsic, as it's commonly known. 

The house was reward enough for Logan. He didn't need to buy anything special for himself. 

Logan gave each of his friends' hands an appreciative squeeze, eliciting a smile from both of them. Patton giggled and reached for his half-eaten jelly-filled donut, taking another bite of it, resulting in some of the powder landing on the tip of his nose. He giggled again with a small 'oops'. 

Logan focused his attention on Patton and rolled his eyes jokingly, releasing his friends' hands. "You really need to learn how to eat powdered donuts without making a mess." 

Patton smiled innocently, although the white powder stuck to his lightly tanned skin on the tip of his nose and lining his lips made him look far from innocent. Rather, he looked much like a cocaine addict. 

"You are way too cute to be looking like you just snorted a line of cocaine," Roman chuckled, eliciting a similar giggle from Patton. 

"Eh, looks can be deceiving," Patton shrugged, leaning his elbow on the table and restimg his freckled cheek in his palm. Roman nodded and snapped his fingers in agreement. 

"So," Logan folded his arms on the table. "Are we in agreement? Is this the house we're going with?" With two of his nimble fingers, he zoomed in on the picture of the exterior of the house. 

The other two looked at each other with the same glint in their eyes. They nodded. In harmonic unison, they said; 

"Definitely." 

~~~

"Thanks for your help, Roman," Logan quiped sarcastically with obvious aggravation lining his tone; he dropped the last box beside Roman's head. Said man was currently laying vertially on the floor in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, his feet right in front of the window while his head rested near the middle of the hardwood floor. Roman jumped when the thud of the box rang through his ears. 

"I brought a box in!" He defended in a high-pitched, dramatic voice. He glared up at Logan, who he could see was crossing his arms from Roman's upside down state. "That has to count for something!" 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Patton brought in more boxes then you. And he's a lot less muscular than you are. I think you're just lazy, Roman." 

Roman gasped in offense. The dramatic man flipped onto his stomach and sprung to his feet, hovering over Logan. He was a fair amount of inches taller than Logan (Roman was 6'0 and Logan was 5'6) so he could easily look down upon the Nerd. He crossed his toned arms and narrowed his eyes. "You take that back." 

Logan smiled smugly. "Never." He then started to walk out of the room, but before he did, he looked over his shoulder, back at Roman. "Have you seen Patton anywhere?" Logan quirked an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him since he brought the first five boxes in." 

Roman sluggishly shrugged. "I dunno. I think hr mentioned something about checking out the basement." 

Logan clicked his tongue and inhaled deeply before nodding. Patton was terrified of the house being haunted, and yet he was the first one to venture into the basement. That logic baffled Logan. 

"Alright. I'll be right back. Try to unpack something while I'm gone." 

Logan didn't even let Roman reply before Logan searched for the door to the basement. When he eventually found it (after being embarrassingly lost for five whole minutes), he creaked the door open, taking in the musty old smell of the basement. He scrunched his nose in slight disgust. Then light wasn't that bright, which was understandable. A light that old shouldn't be able to illuminate a room, let alone an entire basement. 

Logan slowly descended down the noisy steps, carefully laying his foot down with each step he took. Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, he scanned the room for the man he was searching for. It didn't take much effort; Logan found him shuffling through strewn out items on an old, nearly dilapidated shelving unit. 

"Patton?" The Nerdy man inquired, causing a squeak to fill the air from a startled Patton, who looked like he almost flew out of his fucking skin from how much he jumped at the sound of logans voice. It looked as though he had something held in between his pointer finger and thumb. A picture, perhaps? 

"Heyyyy Logan," Patton greeted awkwardly, waving at his friend. "What made you come down here?" 

Logan's expression morphed into one of concern. He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, sauntering over to Patton. His lips twitched a bit before be spoke. "Roman told me that you said something about venturing down here. I wished to acquire the knowledge of your whereabouts simply because I hadn't seen you since you brought the first five boxes inside." 

"Ahhh," Patton replied simply. "Well, I was curious as to what's down here. I wanted to see if there was any leftover treasures. And, sure enough, there is! Look!" He handed the old, tattered and stained picture to Logan. Logan took it into his fingers and curiously let his eyes wander over it. "It's a picture of the first family who ever lived in this house," he explained, flipping the photo over for Logan, where nearly illegible writing was scribbled on with black ink. "It was the Sanders family, who lived here in 1984. The family consists of Connor Sanders, Amaya Sanders, Thomas Sanders and Virgil Sanders. They are a mysterious family, as nobody really has any documented events of them. There's a theory that something terrible happened in this very house, and the family didn't want their existence to be known after that." 

Logan nodded along to Patton's story, reading over the words on the back as he did. He flipped back over to the actual picture a few times and vaguely wondered which child was Virgil, and which child was Thomas. He had guessed that Thomas was the child who looked younger, as the writing on the back communicated each person's age, and it said that Thomas was 15 at the time the photo was taken. 

"That's very intriguing," Logan finally spoke. "I will definitely be doing research on this family. Thank you for exposing me to this piece of history, Patton. Do you have any other priceless relics to show me?" 

Patton shrugged. "Nothing, except for this old, rusted pocket knife," Patton replied, swiping said pocket knife off of the shelf with an ear-piercing scraping noise vibrating through the air around them. He held it out in his palm for Logan to take. "If you REALLY focus, you can see some dried blood stained on it!" 

Logan carefully took the weapon and studied it for a brief moment. The handle was black with a purple gradient starting from the bottom and fading completely to black near the middle of the handle. The blade looked as though it would've been incredibly shiny and sharp when it was first bought, but it fell blunt and fogged over the decades to come. At closer inspection, Logan was able to deduce that Patton was right; there was indeed blood staining the metallic blade. 

"I appreciate you showing me these items, Patton," Logan nodded at his friend. "I will have a great time researching the history behind these items. I will take these to my room, and you can go check on Roman to make sure he hasn't broken anything." 

Patton snickered at Logan's statement. "Sounds good, Lo." 

~~~

Later that night, the three friends were gathered on the couch, with a box of pizza on the coffee table in the middle of them. They had decided to get takeout, since it was only the first day, and neither of them felt like cooking. Boxes still plagued the floor, stacked on top of each other and carelessly strewn about the floor. Sometimes they wondered why they decided to move themselves, and not have a moving company do it for them. 

"So, what did you two find on your journey to the underworld?" Roman suddenly asked through a mouthful of food. He was sitting on the right end of the couch, so he had to turn left yo face both of his friends when he spoke. 

Logan rolled his eyes in exasperation at Roman's over-the-top descriptors. "You can just refer to it as a basement, Roman," the Nerd sighed. "But, we did find some pretty intriguing items. Well, Patton did. He found an old picture of the first family who ever lived here, and a bloody, old knife presumably from the same time period." 

"'Intriguing' isn't the word I'd use," Roman scrunched his nose, almost looking like he was grimacing. "'Nerdy' and 'boring' sounds more appropriate." 

Logan took a long, deep breath in an attempt to not snap Roman's neck right there and then. Finally, he decided on saying a simple, "Whatever." 

The three continued to chat through dinner, completely forgetting about Roman and Patton's concerns about the house being haunted. Logan was relieved, more than anything else. So far, nothing unexplainable or creepy had happened. 

"So, it looks like it's finally time for a new beginning for the dream trio!" Patton exclaimed cheerfully. 

However, some new beginnings aren't always happy...

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave some feedback! Feedback keeps me motivated to write, and it will ESPECIALLY help motivate me to keep writing this! So please, leave a comment!


End file.
